Tsurugi Kyousuke
Tsurugi Kyousuke (剣城京介) từng là đội trưởng của Kuro no Kishidan, còn bây giờ là một tiền đạo của Raimon (GO). Cậu là một trong số 4 nhân vật chính của Inazuma Eleven GO Ngoại hình thumb|left|Trang phục thường của TsurugiTsurugi khá cao và có mái tóc màu xanh dương đậm cùng đôi mắt màu cam. Kiểu tóc của cậu có nét giống với Reize. Trang phục thường của thumb Tsurugi gồm một cái áo dài tay màu đỏ, một cái quần dài màu tím đậm, và một cái áo choàng màu tím. Khi mặc bộ đồng phục của Raimon, cậu cho cổ áo dựng đứng lên, giống như Gouenji Shuuya vậy. Tính cách Lúc đầu, Tsurugi rất ghét bóng đá, nói rằng "bóng đá là một thứ lãng phí, không cần thiết". Ở tập 14, lí do của sự căm ghét này được tiết lộ. Lúc Tsurugi còn nhỏ, trong một lần chơi bóng đá cùng với anh cậu, Tsurugi Yuuichi, cậu gặp tai nạn và anh cậu đã cứu cậu, nhưng rồi Yuuichi đã bị thương nặng ở chân và không đi lại được cho đến giờ. Chính vì thế, Tsurugi mới trở nên ghét bóng đá như vậy. Tsurugi rất quân tâm đến anh mình, nên cậu đã quyết định gia nhập tổ chức Fifth Sector để có tiền cho Yuuichi làm phẫu thuật. Thế nhưng, đến tập 16, khi mà Raimon (GO) đang gặp khó khăn trước Teikoku (GO), thì Tsurugi đã quyết định chơi bóng đá "thực sự" và giúp Raimon đánh bại Teikoku. Từ đó, sự căm ghét bóng đá của Tsurugi đã hoàn toàn biết mất, cậu trở nên đáng tin hơn và còn là một tiền đạo xuất sắc của Raimon (GO) Cốt truyện thumb|Tsurugi trên TCGTsurugi xuất hiện lần đầu ở tập 1. Lúc đó, cậu ta vừa mới đánh bại cả đội Raimon Second Team chỉ bằng một chiêu thức, thì Matsukaze Tenma xuất hiện. Nực cười trước biểu hiện của Tenma, Tsurugi thách thức Tenma đấu với mình. Sau khi Tenma đã thấm mệt, Tsurugi định kết thúc cậu bằng chiêu thức đã đánh bại Raimon Second Team, Death Sword. Nhưng Tenma đã bất ngờ chặn được bóng bằng sức mạnh mới ngủ dậy của mình, làm Tsurugi rất ngạc nhiên. Sau đó, đội bóng Raimon (GO) cùng Shindou Takuto đến. Sau đó, Kuro no Kishidan, đội bóng của Tsurugi cũng xuất hiện và đấu một trận với Raimon. Tuy nhiên, sự chênh lệch giữa hai đội nhanh chóng lộ rõ, Raimon (GO) hoàn toàn không phải là đối thủ của Kuro no Kishidan. Kết thúc hiệp 1, tỉ số đã là 10-0. Sang hiệp 2, Tenma được cho vào để giúp Raimon. Sau khi thấy tốc độ rẽ bóng của Tenma, Tsurugi đã quyết định sử dụng keshin của mình, Kensei Lancelot và dễ dàng đánh bại Tenma. Sau đó, Shindou Takuto đã bất ngờ sử dụng keshin của mình, Sousha Maestro, và cú sút của Tsurugi đã bị chặn lại. Trận đấu kết thúc, Kuro no Kishidan thắng 12-0. Shindou được đưa đến bệnh viện do ngất xỉu vì kiệt sức. Sau đó, Tsurugi được hiệu trưởng của Raimon cho phép gia nhập đội bóng, với tư cách là một "người quan sát" do Fifth Sector gửi đến Raimon. Shindou đành phải đưa bộ đồng phục cho Tsurugi, nhưng cậu ta đã thản nhiên hất nó đi, làm Shindou rất tức giận và suýt nữa là gây ra xô xát nếu Sangoku Taichi không kịp thời ngăn chặn. Trong trận đấu với Eito, Tsurugi rất ngạc nhiên trước hành động bất ngờ của Shindou, và cậu bắt đầu có sự chú ý đặc biệt đối với Matsukaze Tenma. Ngày hôm sau, tất cả mọi người, kể cả Tsurugi, đều ngạc nhiên khi biết huấn luyện viên mới lại chính là Endou Mamoru, thủ môn huyền thoại của nước Nhật. Tsurugi rất bực mình trước câu nói của Endou, nên cậu đã tiến đến và sử dụng cú đá của mình, Death Sword để sút thẳng đến Endou. Tuy nhiên, thay vì chặn trái bóng, Endou chỉ thản nhiên nghiêng đầu sang và để cho cú sút của Tsurugi vào lưới. Sau đó, trong trận đấu với Tengawara, khi mà Shindou đang chuẩn bị tấn công, Tsurugi đã nghĩ thầm rằng "nếu không phải là SEED thì sẽ không bao giờ hoàn thiện được một Keshin". Cho nên, cậu đã ngỡ ngàng khi thấy Shindou sử dụng keshin của mình và ghi được bàn ấn định tỉ số cho Raimon (GO), và còn nói Shindou là đồ ngốc. Tsurugi đến thăm anh trai mình ở bệnh viện vào tập 11.thumb|left|Yuuichi cứu Kyousuke Đây là lúc mà lí do của sự căm ghét bóng đá của Tsurugi được tiết lộ: khi cậu còn nhỏ, anh trai cậu, Tsurugi Yuuichi đã cứu sống cậu lúc cậu sắp sửa té từ trên cây xuống đất, nhưng cũng vì thế mà chân của Yuuichi đã bị thương nặng. Từ ngày đó trở đi, Tsurugi luôn thăm anh mình ở bện viện mỗi ngày. Holy Emperor cho gọi cậu và nói rằng anh cậu sẽ được chữa trị nếu cậu khiến cho Raimon thua. Vì thế, Tsurugi đã xin phép Endou cho cậu được tham gia trận đấu kế tiếp, làm tất cả mọi người đều ngạc nhiên, và Minamisawa quyết định rời bỏ đội bóng. Trong trận đấu kế tiếp, Raimon vs Mannouzaka, Tsurugi đã làm 1 việc không ai ngờ trước: sút một bàn phản lưới nhà ngay khi trận đấu vừa mới bắt đầu. Cậu nói với Tenma và Shindou rằng cậu sẽ tự tay tiêu diệt Raimon. Tuy vậy, sau khi phát hiện ra ý đồ nguy hiểm của Mannouzaka, Tsurugi bỗng thay đổi quyết định và ghi một bàn gỡ hòa bất ngờ bằng Death Sword. Sang hiệp 2, Death Sword bị chặn bởi Machine Soldier Galleus, keshin của thủ môn Mnnouzaka. Cuối hiệp 2, Tsuugi đã triệu hồi keshin của mình, Kensei Lancelot và đánh bại Machine Soldier Galleus, gỡ hòa 2 đều cho Raimon. Trong trận Teikoku (GO), lúc đầu thì Tsurugi quyết định ko tham gia nhằm để cho Raimon thua và để chi Yuuchi, anh trai cậu có tiền để phẫu thuật. Nhưng sau khi cậu thấy anh mình đã khóc khi biết rằng Tsurugi đã "phản bội bóng đá", Tsurugi đã quyết định tham gia vào hiệp 2. Nhờ sự động viên của Tenma, Tsurugi đã hoàn tất được kỹ năng chiến thuật Ultimate Thunder và giúp Tenma ghi bàn. Sau đó, cậu đã cố tình đá trái bóng bay lên trời cho Shinsuke ghi bàn thắng thứ 2. Cuối cùng, Tsurugi sử dụng Death Drop và ghi bàn ấn định tỉ số 3-2 cho Raimon. Cuối cùng, trong trận chung kết với Kaiou, Tsurugi đã ghi liền 2 bàn thắng đầu tiên của Raimon bằng Death Drop, giúp Raimon thắng chung cuộc 4-3 và bước vào giải quốc gia Holy Road. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Tsurugi được sắp đặt để xuất hiện trong Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon nơi mà cậu ấy mặc bộ đồng phục Raimon, áo khoác và áo thun có số của cậu ấy và xuất hiện cùng Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto, Endou Mamoru và một số thành viên mới của Raimon. Hissatsu *'SH' Death Sword '''(デスソード) *SH Death Drop' (デスドロップ) *'SH Lost Angel' (ロストエンジェル) Keshin *'Kensei Lancelot' (剣聖ランスロット,) Hissatsu Tactics *'Ultimate Thunder' Câu nói *"''Problem? It seems your really serious at playing soccer, no? Well then show me your soccer!" (To Tenma) *''"That's annoying, you know? A guy like you who does not even know the meaning of soccer!" (To Tenma) *"I have a proposal, how about a match against me?"'' (To Tenma) *''"Enough with the soccer, soccer! Shut up for once!"'' (To Tenma) Thông tin thêm *Cậu ấy và anh trai cậu ấy là fan của Gouenji. *Cậu ấy có vẻ giống như Gouenji vì vị trí và tính cách đối với bóng đá lúc đầu. Cũng là lý do liên quan đến bóng đá và anh em (Trường hợp của Tsurugi liên quan đến anh trai, trong khi Gouenji là em gái). *Họ của cậu ấy (Tsurugi) nghĩa là "Thanh kiếm"(Sword), và giống như Death Sword và Kensei Lancelot. *Cậu cùng với anh trai có một bài hát nhân vật là Onaji Yume wo Miteru. Thể_loại:Nhân vật nam Thể_loại:Nhân vật Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Nhân vật hệ Lửa Thể_loại:Đội trưởng Thể_loại:Tiền đạo Thể_loại:Raimon GO Thể_loại:Kuro no Kishidan Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Anime Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Game Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Nhân vật GO phần 1 Thể_loại:SEED